


Ray's Scrapbook

by ria_oaks



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scrapbook/photo album of Ray Kowalski's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/gifts).



> Some backstory, first... The request I got just said 'artwork - Ray Kowalski', so I started thinking to myself - what represents Ray to me? What would the best thing be that I could draw to represent him? And immediately a bunch of things came to mind - his identity as a cop, his relationship with his father, Stella, Fraser, his car, dancing... and suddely I had not one idea but a ton, and no idea how to narrow them down. So I decided to do a collage of Ray's life, representing various events and relationships, etc. Eventually this morphed into a scrapbook/photo album, containing photographs and such of Ray over the years, including captions. With a Fraser/Ray twist, of course. :)
> 
> I've posted several different versions of the drawing: on this page is the full scrapbook, on the next two pages are the individual pages so you can see them better, and after that are the full versions of each drawing. They're all bigger than the versions that made it into the scrapbook - some I had to crop down, and some were just resized.
> 
> A list of the photos/my reasoning behind each are in the post-work notes, if anyone's interested. :) I hope you enjoy this, Tatau, even though it's probably not at all what you were expecting! Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo 1: Originally this was going to be young!Ray in the bank, but once my idea had morphed into a photo album/scrapbook I realizd that a picture of the most embarrassing moment of Ray's life wouldn't really fit. ;) But I still wanted young!Ray, so I came up with a picture of him on his first day of school, taken by his mother. It was meant to be his actual first day of school, but he looked too old so I changed it to grade 3... The caption on the polaroid is written by Barbara, then 'revised' by Ray.
> 
> Photo 2: Ray and Damien working on the GTO when Ray's a teenager. Also taken by Barbara with the 'revision' in the caption by Ray.
> 
> Photo 3: Pretty self-explanatory. Ray and Stella dancing at their wedding.
> 
> Photo 4: I wanted a picture of Ray as a badass cop, and once I realized this would be a photo album I needed something that could logically be IN a photo album (ie. not just a generic picture of him looking bad-ass). So I decided to illustrate one of the events that Ray received a commendation for, per Fraser in 'Eclipse', and the jewelry store robbery (commendation #2) seemed the easiest because I could imagine there was security footage that was used in the newspaper article.
> 
> Photo 5: Ray and Fraser starting their quest, photo taken by Frobisher. Based on screencaps from CotW.
> 
> Photo 6: And my hypothetical future... Fraser and Ray dancing at their wedding. :) July 2005 is the month that same sex marriage was legalized nationally in Canada, as you may or may not know.
> 
> I honestly don't know who's supposed to be giving him the album or who wrote the captions in the book itself - feel free to make something up, it could be whoever you want.
> 
> Credit for the polaroid Photoshop brushes: anodyne-stock on DA (http://anodyne-stock.deviantart.com/art/Polaroid-Brush-Set-8823398)


	2. Page one - close up




	3. Page two - close up




	4. Photo one - Young!Ray




	5. Photo two - Ray and Damien




	6. Photo three - Ray and Stella's Wedding




	7. Photo four - Newspaper article, aka badass-cop!Ray




	8. Photo five - Fraser & Ray quest




	9. Photo six - Fraser and Ray's Wedding




End file.
